Fox In Love
by Slover Pink
Summary: Naruto needs to find a mate as his fox's animalistic nature taunts him. His loneliness is cured though a man with strange eyes, multiple piercings, and a sexy voice. PeinxNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but story is mine.

Story is Naruto & Pein (Nagato) pairing. Male xMale / Male (Naruto) x Female (Hinata).

* * *

_**For The **__**Love of Noodles: **_**Chapter 1**

Naruto was happy to see an open seat at his favorite ramen shop. He still couldn't believe that business was doing so well for it. Hell, everyone loved ramen, right?? A chuckle came from behind him and as soon as he turned around he found Kiba, Hinata, and the bug guy…he couldn't remember his name still…greet him.

"Yo, fox noodle, whats up?" Kiba said still chuckling. His dog Akamaru was behind him smelling for what he wished was prepared in his dog bowl.

"Hi, N..Naruto kun" Hinata said, shy and blushing as always. Naruto was now nineteen years old and smart enough to figure out that Hinata had a crush on him. It was cute, he thought. He also once thought that his heart belonged to Sakura, but Sasuke was still the one she loved more. Naruto had a messy relationship with Sasuke after the boy left the village, and time and time again, Naruto would try to see him, to get the dark haired boy to return to Konaha village. But it was futile.

The Uchiha that had betrayed him…

He wouldn't let the thoughts of the past bother him anymore. He ordered his ramen noodles and as quickly as it came, he finished onto his second bowl and then onto his third servings. If Konaha had hosted a ramen eating contest, anyone could bet their life that Naruto-kun would win. He could eat ten ramen bowls in under three minutes. He smiled at this as two men talking loud caught his attention.

"So, did you hear about that kid who died?" A guy with long silver hair who looked like a ruffian, his friend almost looked like his twin with shorter messy silver hair.

"How'd he die?"

"He was at that new night club, you know, the one that serves great ramen."

It wasn't odd for Konoha to serve ramen at their bars along with alcoholic beverages.

"He died of overdose. Some new drug getting passed around over there."

Naruto was more interested in hearing about the noodle part, then about the guy who died much to his suprise. How come he'd never heard about this club place, and a club that serves noodles, no less?

* * *

That night Naruto couldn't sleep. He was in a bigger house than his old shabby apartment back when he was still training as a young ninja. He looked beside him to the empty spot in the bed. His memeber made a tent in his pants as always. When was he gonna find somebody to cure these lonely nights. Just then he remembered that this club he'd heard of. 

"It should be open" he thought getting up and dressing into all black. He let go of the orange colored clothes as soon as he noticed that all of his guy friends, except him, were dating. He thought it was cause of his tacky orange clothes.

* * *

The night was full of fun and laughter. The fox kid spotted a few of his friends like Ino who was dating a masked kid that never revealed his identity, and there was also Sakura who was currently dating Sai, on and off again. Only because she couldn't get Sasuke and he was second best. He dreaded the sight of seeing a happy Sakura with a lack-of-emotional boyfriend, as Sai still had his secrets and that placid look plastered on his face. The guys in Konaha give a bad name always, having to be all secretive and stuff? Naruto turned away from the sight so that he wouldn't look at something that might have been his relationship. He still loved her no doubt… 

Naruto walked towards the club, entering the long line that stood ahead. His attention to the flashing disco lights that were hung at the entrance. Ino ran up as she finally spotted Naruto quickly stealing a half hearted hug as she introduced her currently masked boyfriend and also added that she could get Naruto in, as her _ex _worked the security entrance. She went on to talk about how she was glad the relationship didn't end roughly, because then she wouldn't be getting all these benefits, and as she continued to go on talking with her eyes closed like most anime characters do, Naruto passed her by, flashed his i.d. and entered the dark but lively place. He saw people pressing themselves together like sandwiches with no extras in between. It really wasn't his thing. It made him feel lonely and the sight of lovers all around him surrounded a feeling that became more than he could handle. The jealousy he felt of people in love, the fact that he was alone. Nineteen and still went home without the one he loved. 'Hinata', he thought, maybe he'd see her here. If he did he'd...

"AWhh, **fuck.."**

An elbow rammed into his side, leaving Naruto grabbing at his ribcage cursing.

"Kuso.." His fox nature had him bearing teeth and hissing at the guy, but Naruto wasn't the type to fight with strangers unless it was for a battle of strength.

"Are you okay kid?" The guy asked. Naruto lifted his face, his eyebrow twitching. Why was he even at the club, he didn't belong here, this wasn't his thing. He just wanted to go home, even if that meant without encouraging a love-sick Hinata, which made him even sicker to think he'd try to make her sleep with him to feel better at night.

"...Kid." The guy grabbed his attention once more. He had dark roguish orange hair and spikes similar to that of his own yellow head. He had piercing on either side of his face and some across both sides of his nose. He was older, and his eyes looked eerie.

"Great another junkie…just leave me alone will ya" Naruto whispered under his breath.

The older gentlemen whose smile was as assuring as his voice, changed. His voice was deeper as he spoke a third time. Naruto found himself falling under hypnotism the longer he stared at those grey circled eyes.

"Kid!!" the guy snapped bringing Naruto back to Konoha for the third time.

"It's seems to have that affect on people, heh" he smirked. Naruto put one hand behind his head out of irritation. "Kid, what's your name?" the handsome stranger asked as he lead them to the bar.

"Naruto."

"I've heard about you. You used to be a student of the great copycat ninja Kakashi. You guys are pretty damn good ninjas, he's a legend".

Naruto smiled, he'd never heard that one before.

"Well, I have plans to become the Hokage real soon. So you better believe it!"

"Is that so…" the guy chuckled darkly. It was different. Naruto liked his voice and that cool atmosphere the stranger carried along with him. It was mysterious and at the same time inviting.

"Listen, I got to go soon so here's twenty bucks, indulge yourself kid." The guy threw the money on the table and made to leave but for some reason Naruto couldn't control the reaction to reach out and grab the guy. It was something Naruto usually would never do, it was so out of his nature, and had to be the fox's doing. Lately everything wrong seemed to be the foxes fault.

"Y...You're name?" Naruto asked quickly to cover up his actions. This feeling was unrecognizable, the heat building in his chest. Naruto knew that his face was the color of a cherry. The fox inside him grew as he matured, it haunted him. He recalled Tsunade telling him something about the more he used the fox's power, the more he became animalistic. And sure of a hell lot, he'd used the fox's power over and over again. The stranger moved closer to Naruto until his eyes bore into the boys other pupils. Naruto could feel his eyes almost burn at the splitting sensation that disappeared as soon as the man blinked again.

"Kid…" The orange haired stranger put his hand on Naruto's shoulder grabbing his attention yet again.

"You have got to stop doing that! Seriously" Naruto said, he had more than a simple headache now.

"Sorry again… I don't really do it on purpose. In fact you're the only one it seems to be having an affect on. My eyes stopped working entirely. I'm pretty much a blind bat, except that I can sense heat waves and see outlines of things."

"So..you're blind…?" The fox boy asked, to an already answered question. He had a habit of doing these things.

"Yes, I'm blind. Right now, I see you like a monotone screen TV made in the sixties, its blurred and in some cases useless. And, if you're wonder why I like to party in dark places like this…it's because I'm the owner"

Naruto stared at him, well it was unexpected and a bit cool to meet the guy in charge he guessed.

"By the way, my name's Nagato Pein."

"Pein" Naruto repeated. It was an interesting name, but his own name 'Naruto' meant fish cake, so he wasn't that impressed by any other unless stranger than that.

"I gotta run, so see you around sometime blondie?" Pein quickly pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to Naruto. The boy stared at the plastic invitation that was a V.I.P. acess pass to all the clubs in the local areas. Looks like he didn't need Ino to get him in the clubs for free anymore. Naruto smiled, but when he looked back up, Pein was gone.

_Continued._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_ _Bright Light, Wondrous Night._

It was a new day, the breeze was just right, and the sun was bright in the sky. The yellow haired boy could think of nothing better to do on these kinds of days, than go on a mission. Anything to keeps his thoughts away from the orange haired man he had met last night. A handsome fellow who kind enough to buy him a drink, and at least, share a decent conversation with him!

He saw a familiar face with pink hair running towards him. Sakura, accompanied by her mysterious covered boyfriend approached him, and Naruto watched as the kid reached to pull Sakura closer to him. The kid never ever spoke to anybody, but Sakura. That girl dated Sasuke first, then **Sai** (_as if things couldn't get any worse with that choice), _and now a new guy who had no sense of fashion. Naruto cocked his head, he thought he had it bad back then with the orange jumpsuit.

"Great…" He mumbled under his breath. He really didget over her somewhat. No longer did he have feelings for Sakura. Not when she'd stoop down to dating guys that never even showed their faces, rather than him, who was more than willing to do anything for her, even put a ring of her freakin' finger. He remembered the day he proposed to her. He was seventeen, and she laughed like it was a joke, and to save the embarrassment he let her take it as one.

He shot a challenging glace at the guy beside Sakura, he remembered that Ino was dating a guy who also covered his face. Maybe, 'he thought' it must be a coincidence, but prayed it wasn't a new fashion trend.

"Bye, Sakura-chan", Naruto waved as he made to leave, he didn't want to waste his beautiful morning on what could have been.

* * *

Naruto turned in his bed and looked at the clock next to him, it was midnight. He got up and dressed, knowing exactly where he wanted to be at this hour. 

It was a wondrous midnight, the type that made you question which was more beautiful the sun or the moon. Naruto flashed his id at the door and quickly made his way inside. The club as usual was filled with laughter and people dancing close together. He made his way to a familiar bar and ordered ramen, not noticing another familiar figure easing up behind him.

"I thought you didn't come here often Yellow-Kun" a hand landed softly on Naruto's shoulder. The boy already knew who it was and quickly relaxed turning around to meet a pair of strange yet familiar eyes.

"Oh hey..ummm" Naruto did the bashful scratching behind his head kind of thing. When it came to names Naruto was most forgetful, heck once he had to ask someone there name after an entire year of being good friends.

"It's Pein. If you don't remember" the stranger smiled, looking into those deep blue eyes he found as fascinating as his own. The boy was cute, funny, and had a smile to die for.

"Sorry, I just never had a good memory" Naruto said bashfully grinning again.

"Well I'm at least thankful you remembered my face then".

"Well, with all those things going in and out of your head, and those weird eyes….not saying that you look weird or anything…cause you don't….I mean.." Naruto blushed.

Pein studied the fox boy more closely, and finally decided that he found the whiskers on the boy cute.

"Do you want to dance?" Pein stuck out his hand, gesturing to the dance floor. "I'm pretty good at it, back in school they used to call me "King of the Floor". Pein said grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him to the dance floor before the boy could protest.

Naruto blushed as he felt one of Pein's hands reach across his back motioning for closer contact. Pein was popular around here, because as soon as they reached to the center of the floor all eyes landed on them. Some people even stopped dancing to watch.

* * *

Konan looked down from the second floor at the couple dancing, see saw her brother with a cute blonde boy. "How adorable" she said sarcastically. In truth, she hated the fact that her brother liked cute young boys. Just a year ago he was fine with insect. She did everything she could to keep their relationship working, but it sunk. 

"Konan", a man with long black hair and burning red eyes stood across from her. He looked like a vampire hidden in the shadows and had he not said anything, she wouldn't have even known he was there.

"What do you need?" She said not daring to turn her eyes away from the attention growing on the first floor. Itachi wasn't one for emotion, but had he been emotional, he'd sigh and quit being her bodyguard. "The car is waiting outside for you, should I tell them to wait?"

"No, I'll be down in a second. Who's the driver this time? I hope it's not that jerk Kakuzu."

"No, it's Kisame. I find Kisame more reliable and more _affordable_ then that money hungry punk." He bowed and left. If Itachi knew one thing about Konan, it was that she was a lovesick puppy over her big brother Nagato. But here, he went by the name of Pein.

* * *

Naruto couldn't stop blushing, he felt Pein pressing closer to him every second. The man knew how to move, pulling Naruto closer and then flinging him out into a twist. He could feel everyone watching him. Everyone circled around them just watching, some clapping. Pein pulled back and did a dance move twisting and impressing the crowd. 

"Show off" Naruto mumbled as Pein motioned back towards him. The man was definitely handsome he'd have to admit, at least without all those percings. But, Naruto found himself growing to like those things every second he spent with Pein. Pein smile and laugh made a warm fuzzy feeling develop in the fox boy's chest. Could he be falling for him?

"Kid, why don't you show me what you can do" Pein said twisting Naruto out onto the crowd. Naruto's face turned red and he cursed. Pein laughed it out pulling Naruto back into his somewhat controlling embrace. Pein liked to control the dance, it was his club. His hands guided Naruto's waist and the boy seemed surprised as their hips pressed together grinding. Naruto pushed back a bit reddened.

"You okay" Pein said slowing down as he knew that was probably going too far. He grabbed Naruto's hand, and the crowd separated as the couple made their way back to the bar. Pein knew what he wanted all the time, that's why he was successful in life. But, at the moment he was confused. Naruto was a cute kid but he wasn't exactly Pein's type. Pein liked the gothic rough looking ones, and Naruto was well… ninja-like.

"I'm sorry it wasn't my intentions to make you feel uncomfortable, Yellow-kun" Pein said a hand gently caressing Naruto's cheek. Naruto pulled back questioning in his mind whether it was okay to have a guy do that. He wasn't into guys, at least he thought so, but to him Pein was Pein. He couldn't categorize the guy as anything else but a handsome, cool looking, awesome, great dancer, type.

Two men in black suits with sinister faces approached behind them. Pein recognized them and they nodded back. One had blonde hair in a ponytail with bangs to his side, and the other man had short red hair.

"Sir, you're sister is waiting in the limo" One guy said. Pein nodded and turned back around to face Naruto. "I'll have to take a rain check this time. I promise you, we will do something later my sweet yellow-kun." He smiled once again and handed a slip of paper to the boy, leaving with the men in black.

Naruto looked down at the paper which held a phone number, and a **room **number.

He blushed.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

I'm sooo sorry if there were spelling mistakes, I went over it with spell check really fast. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or characters, but I do own this story._

_Please let me know about any hidden spelling mistakes and so forth!_

**Chapter 3:**_** the Fox's Revealing**_

He looked at the clock by his bedside; the time reading six o'clock in bright red numbers. Six was a time that was still kinda early in the day, but late enough to be called night. Naruto sighed. It was the day after he'd been to that night club. The same day he remembered waking up in the morning to receive a phone call from a memorable stranger. Pein's voice speaking softly on the phone, a long hold as he waited for the yellow haired boys answer, and then finally Naruto had agreed to go out with him, a date he presumed.

And since then, since this morning, Naruto had been in his closet, deciding what he should wear. It's not like it was a big deal to impress the guy, but Naruto wanted to make someone else nervous for a change.

"Shit…Nothing to wear but some damn orange shirts and blazers". He sighed again, and pulled out a dark blue blazer, giving it a much needed ill look as he found it old, dirty and shabby. He threw it on the pile of giveaways, and stuck his head towards the end of his closet. Finally, something caught his eye and he pulled it out, he'd be damned if he'd have to actually go looking for something to wear. The shirt was long-sleeved with a Konoha symbol in the back, tricked out with graffiti. It looked really cool, but of course, the t-shirt was orange. Naruto put it on along with a pair of dark blue jeans that fit him really well. He was never one to admire himself in the mirror, but had he been, he'd say he look pretty damn fine.

* * *

His driver pulled over, avoiding the men that wanted to put the limo into valet parking.

"Tsk, they just want to charge you. Is this world always about money?" Itachi said to no one in particular. When the valet parkers headed towards the car Itachi shook his head and pulled over to the side, quickly getting out to open the door for his passenger and boss, Nagato Pein.

"Don't come back until I call you, and don't tell Konan where I am either." Pein handed Itachi fifty bucks and confirmed it as bribe money to keep Itachi's mouth shut on his whereabouts. Pein's sister always put up a better bet though, but Itachi decided not to say anything about that. He pocketed the bill and got back into the limo, slowly driving off.

Pein stood there waiting for the boy to come. He himself was early of course since he planed the get-together, and he'd probably be waiting another ten minutes before the yellow haired boy showed up. There was something about the kid that was interesting to him. The nature of the kid, it was animalistic. Naruto wasn't like other boys Pein had met or been with. Naruto was loud, lively, and a comedian. Pein thought about his childhood and how he and his sister had grown up close together, a little too close. He wanted to separate from the intolerable incest growing between them. He wanted to date other people. But, when he dated other girls Konan just got jealous and thought of ways to prove she was better than any other girl he'd dated. Comparing her to others and always winning over when she did this. His last alternative was dating men. It was something new to him and new for Konan to witness. She couldn't approach this one, and Pein was ecstatic that he'd finally won. He didn't like it at first, or more like, he liked to just remain as straight as possible. But, after trying something for so long as they say…he finally got use to dating guys.

"_How disgusting_" he thought. It was he himself that statement especially referred to. Just then he felt somebody tap him, he turned to find a familiar yellow haired blue eyed teenager behind him gleaming.

"This place is expensive, you're buying right?" The boy asked gleefully. Pein smiled and thought the kid looked especially cute today again, like always. He watched as the boy eyed him for a moment, quickly trying to hide his own scanning eyes, before he gestured them into the restaurant. Once seated, Pein found himself facing a head full of menu.

Naruto wasted in no time finding something to eat. He scanned throw menu and found everything to be intriguing and delicious. Just then the boy noted his rudeness and removed the menu from in front of his face.

"Gomen." Naruto said with a hand behind his head.

"If you're starving go ahead, be my guest. It's my treat kid" Pein said.

A smile followed on Naruto's face and as a waiter passed them by he wasted no time ordering. A large bowl of angel-hair Ramen, a side dish of rice balls, and two beers followed before the main event. All of this was _Naruto's_ portion of the meal. Finally, the biggest ice cream sundae ever seen sat right between them. The fox boy eyed the middle before his spoon hit the mountain of cold dessert. Pain watched painfully in fascination as the mountain of ice cream slowly shrunk. His stomach hurt just watching it happen. His eyes widened ever more however, when he got the bill.

* * *

Later that night Pein's limo came to get him. He watched Naruto grab onto his stomach. "You really should watch your intake" Pein said, offering to take him home. But, Naruto didn't like people seeing where he lived. He also didn't have the energy to speak about it. He just wanted to lie down somewhere, anywhere. Another low moan came from the boy before he nearly fell over. Pein quickly grabbed Naruto and hosted him over is shoulder taking the boy into the car. For a second, he thought he heard the boy hiss…but it must've been his imagination.

"Itachi, head over to my apartment" Pein said eyeing the helpless teenager who was now breaking into a cold sweat. Was that even normal?

"Any moment now the kid might let go…and it better not be in my limo". Pein said.

"I'm going ninety already!" Itachi said, literary hitting a rail at the same time.

As soon as they reached Pein's mansion, Naruto's face was green. He ended up puking on Pein's million dollar lawn. Blush replaced the green as he apologized to Pein. He didn't want to be upset at Naruto so the orange haired man seemly brushed it off. Naruto was thankful for that. Thinking of Pein made him feel at ease. The man made him feel as if it were okay to be himself. Naruto smiled at the thought as a surge of heat rushed through him, one he hadn't feel for some time but knew exactly what it was. Naruto realized he was getting hotter by the second. He decided to keep quiet until they were inside and everything settled.

Pein made his way out of the shower still in his bathrobe, a long silk black robe with his name imprinted in gold letters on his chest. He'd given Naruto some of his own clothes to wear, a solid white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers with red clouds on them. He remembered the kid puking on the lawn and shook his head inwardly. He'd have his butler Hidan clean it up. Funny how that kid still looked cute after that fiasco.

"You okay now, Naruto?" Pein asked walking over towards the boy who stood in his kitchen. "Please don't tell me you're hungry again after what happened" he laughed, but noted Naruto avoiding contact all together. What he didn't know was that somewhere in Naruto's head the boy was having a quick conversation to his fox who was telling him about this questioning gesture. _"Kid_..." he could hear the fox's malicious voice ringing in his ears so loud he thought Pein could hear it as well.

"…_I Need __**It**__"_

"_**Shut Up"**_

"_Give Me What I Want… What I Need…A Good Fuc…."_

"_**Shut the hell up. I can't…"**_

A tight squeeze snapped Naruto from his mind. "What's wrong?" Pein asked worried now as the boy was starting to sweat. Naruto wasn't really attracted to anyone latly, but he knew the feeling that was to come. It happened first when he was sixteen. It was his fox. He wanted a mate, man or woman, it didn't matter. The lust for control of the body became would soon become unbearable. Time stood still for what seemed like hours. Naruto almost felt shamed from the embarrassment, but the look on Pein's face looked more pained then surprised.

* * *

It was soon morning and Naruto had just woken up with a present in his pants. He ignored it until his eyes landed on a sleeping Pein. His cheeks suddenly turned red, and thoughts of him caressing the older male popped into his head. He could not only see the images, but almost feel them, as if they were memories of something that had already happened. Naruto knelt down to where Pein was sleeping on the floor. Courteous enough to give him the bed, Naruto thought. He stared at Pein almost hungrily, although not intentionally.

Pein shifted a bit feeling the slightest pressing of somebody on top of him. Pein remembered he had a guest and awoke to find that same guest staring back at him. He noted first that Naruto was sweating again, and then that the boy's beautiful blue eyes had turn bright blood red. That hungry wanting look in Naruto's eyes, made the boy look bigger. It was as if the boy had become more mature, or that Pein was seeing it that way. The fox boy straddled him harder over the sheets, and Pein's lips were captured by the blonde. Pein could feel the boys tongue slide against his lips, but he didn't open to invite them. Instead he pulled Naruto away. The passionate lustful red eyes disappeared and blue eyes returned. Pein didn't want it to happen, he was unsure still of his feelings for a boy no less. He may have dated guys, but sleeping with them was a 'no'. He shook the yellow haired boy until he was conscious again. Naruto looked down realizing he was naked and a "good morning" blush arose to his cheeks.

* * *

Things will heat up next chapter, so stay tuned. TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, before we begin I have some questions to answer

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own the characters, or story Naruto. However, I do own this fan fiction.

Hello, Sorry guys for the long break. I had writer's block at the worst time of the story. I'm also in the mitts of writing a fan fiction for XXXHolic, which will be out in a month, and Code Geass. Yippe!! I can't wait…but before we begin I have some questions to answer!

Q1: How did Pein know Naruto was the blond?! (By: hidden in plain view)

A1:** (OO)**: If you're referring to Pein's horrible and almost blind eyesight, he can still see. Think of it as just having bad vision. His Rinnengan also helps him with this problem. His abilities allow him to see _some_ color, heat and outlines of things and people.

Q2: What role does Akatsuki have in this Story?

A2: Akatsuki is the name of the mega night club that Pein owns. His motive behind the clubs deals with a million dollar lawyer who is played by Tobi (who is not yet introduced in my story, but you can guess what he does).

Q3: Is Pein evil in my story??

A3: Right now, no, he's just a guy trying to find love.

Q4: How old are Naruto and Pein in this story?

A4: Naruto is 19 and Pein is 29, reaching the big "30". (Yes, he's much older then Naru).

Now that all of you're questions have been answered, on with the story!!

**Chapter 4: Burn Of Fox**

He cursed himself again and again remembering the day as if it was only yesterday, but it wasn't. The yellow haired boy blushed and quickly dressed to leave finding himself naked and confused. Pein didn't say anything because he was a bit shocked. Of course he tried to pull himself together, but his words only came out as a stutter by the time Naruto shut the door and went running home.

That was a week ago.

He tried calling the boy over again on the phone a countless number of times and realized that he'd never went after any of his previous partners like this. Pein knew it was because the kid was something special to him. He cursed aloud hanging up the phone; the frustration of regrets. The feel of wanting to be in that moment again, with the boy straddling his hips, yes…Yes, it felt good….too good. However another thought that forced him back is that there was someone bugging him lately. A girl who was not his sister, a beautiful green eyed girl with short pink hair came by, upset. She must have been a friend to yellow-kun, because she knew were he lived, and hardly anyone knew where he lived. He blinked at her as she ranted about how Naruto didn't need another mysterious man in his life. Someone like him in his life, if that made any sense. But this only made Pein do the opposite, because today he was standing in front of Naruto's house calling his phone. But the boy refused answer. Pein walked away admiring the town of Konoha, it was so lively, with tons of children playing outside. It was such a beautiful day until something caught his attention…

* * *

Naruto was out of sorts the entire day, he didn't want to do anything, or go anywhere, but Sakura insisted they hang out. They went to the ramen shop, and he wasn't even in the mood for _ramen_? Of all things!! He just didn't want to eat. After making as much of sunny day into a moody one, Naruto suggested they part ways, until Sakura looked like she was going burst into tears.

"S.Sakura, whats wrong?" Naruto asked semi worried as he had too much of his own problems to worry over. But Sakura stopped walking as more tears spilled down over her cheeks.

"Naruto. You've always been there for me and everything. I always choose someone else over you, because if I was with you I'd only be using you..." Sakura said bowing her head down as her tears hit the pavement. She continued. "Even now Sai doesn't want to have anything do with me anymore. It's because he knows Naruto…" Naruto's semi worry went to downright confusion as Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around him tightly. He managed only to ask her what Sai knew before soft lips brushed against his owns which felt like forever. Naruto dumbly stared into green eyes as Sakura whispered into his ear "Sai knew…He knew that I loved you Naruto."

That was all she needed to do to keep Naruto as hers. '_That' _and the face of an even more shocked person as Pein stood there watching them from behind. It gave her so much pleasure that she leaned in for another kiss, but Naruto stopped to see who she was smirking at.

Not only did his eyes drop but so did this mouth. The last person he wanted to see, and the only person he felt he should also be with, stood before him. It took him a moment to register what was going on. But, to have Sakura tell him now that she loves him after years of waiting for her after me proposed left a biter taste in his mouth. Although her kiss was soft and smooth, and oh so great… just something wasn't right about it.

Pein knew the look Sakura gave him. The look that said "I found him first, so he's mine" look. There wasn't much to say…He found a cute boy he really liked, maybe even more than he thought. And now that boy, he realized, he knew almost nothing about. Nothing about the kid's life or anything relevant, it hit him even more that maybe he took this too far, he could even be called a pedophile with what he does.

Naruto was about to grab Pein's arm as the man went to leave, but Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him back. Now was the time to test his love for her. Sakura knew Naruto still had feelings for her and wanted to take advantage of that right now. She remembered how this came to be, all the girls gossiping around the table, then suddenly quiet when she passed by. It wasn't until Ino told her that most of the girl in Konoha was suddenly having a crush for the blondie. She'd be damned if she let anyone have dibs on the boy before she could.

"Sakura…" Naruto looked at her once more, and then back at Pein who had already faded away into the crowded streets of Konoha.

* * *

Pein couldn't believe it!! He cursed and went to wash away his anger in a hot steaming bath. It made everything feel that much better, yes it did. He got out after an hour of soaking and decided to make himself a hot bowl of ramen, even if it reminded him of someone. Just then a knock was heard at the door and Pein went to answer it.

To his surprise,e it was the very person he was thinking of.

"Hi..um sorry to bother you." Naruto said. Pain just stood there, and his facial expression getting more serious. Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier today, Sakura is a good friend of mine and..."

"Not a problem, it's not a problem for me. You should go back home it's getting late." Pein said. His eyes drifted over Naruto before concentrating toward the floor. He stood in the doorway to let Naruto know that he didn't want him here.

"I apologize..It's nothing really"

Ahhh Naruto just wanted to pull his own hair out, as stoic as Pein was being anyone would feel that way too. He did care for the older man, beside Sakura mentioned that if she was with him, she'd be using him anyway. Realization came to mind, and Naruto knew what to do, as quickly as he could Naruto pulled Pein down by the collar and placed a kiss that sent shivers down his own spine. One thing he was really good for was being clumsy and careless. Two things actually….

Pein stood there for a moment realizing what had happened and a small smirk lined his lips. In a second he returned the favor to Naruto's own, placing his hands on yellow-kun's cheeks and deepened the kiss, his tongue invading and inviting. It was strong and meaningful, as Pein had meant it to be. He wanted to have his feelings explained through the kiss, a series of events waiting to occur just between them.

Naruto's thoughts went racing too, and his first thought was to compare the kiss to food. _Yes_, he had too, as he did with everything else. Pein's lips were like a hot red fire, a burning passion, something both fiery and spicy.

"hot sauce"

Pein pulled back "Hmmm?"

"It's nothing" Naruto said, his mind in a blur after a kiss such as that. He didn't know what to focus on except that he wanted to tell Pein that he really liked him. But the message seemed to already go through because Pein moved aside to let Naruto in.

* * *

Of course Naruto tried to avoid what was going to happen. Him being inexperienced with men (and women, mind you), but when Pein wrap his strong arms around him from behind, and put those passionate lips against his collarbone, it sent Naruto aflame.

Soft caresses became lustful strokes, and moaning became cries of plea to go further and release the binds that held them in invisible chains. Naruto started to heat up, not just in his pants, but from his fox's amusement to join in. Pein felt Naruto burn-up rapidly and amused at the youth's impatience. He really wanted to take his time with Naruto, but he guessed the boy was just as desperate, and he stripped himself and yellow-kun of his orange clothes.

Pein was spooning Naruto from behind on a bed that could at least fit five people. Naruto was both embarrassed doing this with a man, but at the same time, he was taken on a path of pure ecstasy from the way Pein's powerful hands pumped his erection. Pein stroked Naruto in speeds he didn't think possible, to the point where he tried to squirm away because he could no longer take it. Pein wrapped his arms around Naruto quickly placing kisses over the boy's neck and back.

"Relax, I won't be rough anymore" Pein said now nibbling on Naruto's left earlobe. He could feel the boy relaxing slightly only because he moved his hands from a certain spot. He smiled getting up from the bed, since it was Naruto's first time he wanted to get something to help the boy feel less pain. Pein liked pain himself, but Naruto didn't.

As soon as the older man left the room, Naruto's fox demanded possession of the body. Naruto fought it off for awhile, but the fox was stronger, blue eyes became red slits and hairs stood on end.

"It's my turn" the fox demanded, hiding the insane aura that surrounded it. How'd it get so strong? Nauto thought he could control it, but for some reason, something was wrong. It couldn't be just because of Pein. Naruto knew that something stronger had to be the cause of the fox's outburst. Something was very powerful nearby… something important to him...

* * *

Dark blue eyes scanned over the mountains that displayed the entrance to Konoha. They quickly activated into blood colored orbs. Karin a redhead yelled out to the owner of these eyes.

"We have to get a move on Sasuke-kun" she blushed ushering the spiky haired man to follow her and the rest of the Hawk team.

The man looked back once more, towards the gates of the leaf village where he once called home.

"I'm back Naruto, come and get me."

* * *

TBC

Sorry for delay, next chapter will take a lil bit longer. Bye guys check out my temporary YouTube page under user name: mellowblade or: happybear21 some nice video's


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Naruto, neither the anime. I've been busy so sorry for the delay. You may also have to wait awhile for the next chapter, but who knows it may come out sooner depending on my free time. Much Love!

_Chapter 5:__** Red Sand**_

Sasuke skillfully killed off two ninjas that were hidden behind the bushes. They actually thought they could sneak up behind _him_ of all people. He thought humorously. Quickly his team made their way into the back skirts of Konoha, in search of mainly his ex-teammates. He had some unfinished business with them to attend too.

Something seriously bad was about to happen to this town.

---------------------------------------

Naruto woke up and found himself in a strange place. He remembered being with Pein last night, and then everything got blurry. His fox mode must have been triggered by something…or someone. He stood up realizing that he was not only lost, but also butt-naked. At least he was in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I?" Naruto looked around and got up realizing that his legs didn't really want to move with his body. It felt like he was disconnected in a sense. He noticed the scratches all around his body, and the dirt collected with it. He felt dirty and in pain, at least he knew that lack of a certain pain, meant nothing had happened yesterday with that orange haired god.

Naruto tumbled back to the sanded ground almost pathetically. Crawling around at least for movement, he wanted to find something that would pinpoint his location. But he was only surrounded by a dessert plane of red sand. It was nothing like the dessert that his best friend Gaara had. This sand had an eerie feel to it; nothing about where he was felt right, and it was his damn fox's entire fault.

--------------------------------------

Pein couldn't pay attention to the meeting he was in. He quickly got up and excused himself from the room. What had him ticked off and unpleasantly happy today you ask? Maybe it was because of last night, Naruto took off from his bedroom window. Last he remembered, the boy had disappeared, or went missing, without a word to him. He tried calling but to no avail…Naruto was gone.

"Pein, what is wrong with you?" Mandara his business associate said angrily. He was Pein's partner and share holder to all of the night clubs in Konoha. He'd be damned if Pein cost them anything less then practically having the opportunity to own Konoha itself. Heck, he'd like to control the entire ninja world if he could.

"You're going to cost us these huge bargains, with all you're sulking". Mandara prodded as Pein quickly made his way to the elevator. He knew nothing stirred up his partner the way this current love affair did. Now intrigued, Mandara was bent on finding out exactly who the little angel was.

"Don't worry about me Mandara, I'll be fine. I just need some time to get myself back together again." Pein sighed, holding the elevator door so it wouldn't close on their conversation, a woman co-worker pushed past them to get inside watching the two with hurried eyes.

"Well, you better do it soon or I'll be finding someone new to replace you!" Mandara said. Of course he was talking about Pein's sister Konan. She did just about everything Pein could do. She might actually be more preferred. Mandara waved to the woman inside the elevator before he turned to leave. It may not have sounded serious but if you knew Pein the way Mandara did, you'd know that _nothing_ ever made him stray away from business.

_Not_ even Love.

Pein made is way to the limo, the thoughts of the yellow haired boy still on his mind. Maybe Naruto was scared of him; after all it was the boys first time, or was it?? Could it be that he got the jitters and left. _Was_ it his first time?? Maybe they really were rushing into things way too fast…and maybe the kid got scared of him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Any place in the world to end up in and it's a place with no food, water, or anything else he could use for survival. Naruto glared up at what was now becoming the moon. It wasn't quite dark yet, but it would be soon enough, and he'll be all alone in it.

"Awww damnit this is all you're fault!" Naruto said cursing his demon fox outloud. Quickly he wrapped his arms around his chest when a swift breeze blew by. The atmosphere around him wasn't all that welcoming, since there was nothing here to welcome.

Just a plain view of nothingness...

The temperature was dropping by the minute and Naruto's teeth started to chatter uncontrollably. He scurried along naked further into the sea of sand to see if he could catch a glimpse of anything. It got to the point where he was in denial, and depression took over. What if he was stuck here forever? The pain inside him almost made him wish for death, and the thought of Pein not knowing where he was made it even worse.

Just then he saw something, a flicker. And even though hunger and weakness was the current winner in his condition, he dragged himself across the red sands, to that bright beautiful flicker in the dark.

_TBC_* I will be happy to take idea requests it you have any good ones. Please feel free to tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Naruto neither the anime.

Well I've been busy so sorry for the delay. You may also have to wait awhile for the next chapter, but who knows it may come out sooner depending on my free time.

_Chapter 6: Tides_

The black wind blew harshly against his face as though it were little knives slapping him again and again. The red sand beneath his feet was warm and welcoming unlike the weather here, but something about it was all too familiar. The red moon and the dark eerie sky, it was all too familiar. He'd been here before, like on a mission gone wrong back in the old days with team Kakashi. And just as realization hit him, a man from the shadows emerged.

Naruto was expecting to see a monster, his eyes bright and bloodthirsty as he was ready to release his nine tailed fox at the hint of danger ahead of him. He squinted his eyes to see the man with raven black hair approaching him. He had an equally red eye that swirled out of control like Pein's eyes did. The raven headed man was clam and cool smiling from ear to ear. His other eye was nicely hidden behind his wild hair to the point where it looked not existent.

He stepped closer.

"Are you the beloved Yellow-kun my partner speaks about?"

"It's Naruto." The harsh response came from the growling teen fox. Naruto had his claws extended. Last he remembered he was wandering this place for hours, and no memories before that thanks to his fox that had taken control of his body at that time. If the man in front of him knew the nicknames Pein called him, then that man also knew who Pein was.

"The name is Naruto. Especially to someone like you…" Naruto made a stance as if he were ready to pounce on the man to pounce like a cat to a rat. He was gonna beat the hell out this guy if given a good opening. Naruto was no longer a clumsy ninja, but a full fledged, toned, and experienced one. One who wanted to be Hokage, and rule Konaha the way it should be ruled.

Mandara smiled moving closer to the nine-tails. He knew about Naruto's powers, he knew the boy wasn't normal, because Pein's lovers were never normal.

"My name is Mandara. I'm a good friend of _Pein_'s, which by the way isn't even his real name". "Your lover uses a nickname as well. His real name is Nagato."

Naruto stepped back as the stranger made his way towards him. Some force the man had made Naruto crouch backward and uncomfortable.

"And as you guessed, I'm not here to rescue you. I know you're a special boy and I plan to use you for something special." Mandara smiled again, words couldn't express how cute the blue eyed teen was to him. He was getting hard just looking at the boy who was not handsome…but beautiful. Now he knew why Nagato was so attached to the teenager.

"A _special_ boy for my very **special **plans."

* * *

Naruto found himself waking up to the harsh rays of the sunlight. It seemed he had passed out after being taken into an illusion world. Naruto blushed realizing he was butt naked in an alley off the streets of Konoha. Thankfully it wasn't populated, so Naruto covered his private berries and made run for it to Pein's house.

This was by far the most confusing and worst day of his life.

* * *

Pein couldn't help but hit himself over the head for letting this happen. He had a feeling about what may have happened to Naruto. Mandara was a perverted freak and was always interested in what ever he was interested in. Mandara was a sly copycat who had the ability to get to where he wanted, really fast.

A hard knock on the door shook Pein's thoughts away and he was at his front door in seconds, and as he suspected, it was a naked Naruto who couldn't recalled where he'd been. Pein quickly grabbed his friend, holding the boy as if he were about to be taken from him again.

"What happened to you, you left my house without a word?" Pein knew what happened, but was praying Naruto had went on a bizarre nudist streaking spree, rather than play into Mandara's plans.

"I don't know. I can't even remember…" Naruto lied. Oh yes, his fox came out. It took control over his body and exhausted him. Then, he woke up in some weird place with the strange guy in it only to find himself naked in an abandoned alley. No, he would rather not recall where he was for his sanity's sake.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here with me now". Pein said still holding Naruto tightly. He wanted the boy to stay with him, be his friend and if possible, to also be his lover. Hands cupped the side of the boys face bringing them closer to the larger man. Pein kissed Naruto deeply, a kiss of both love and passion. He was going to ask Naruto to stay with him, to live with him, so that he may always be able to keep an eye out for him. Mandara would not steal Naruto from him, like he did back when he was dating Yahito.

Naruto's arms went around Pein's neck pulling him closer to the orange haired man. He wanted to ask Pein about the stranger named Mandara. What Pein's true identity and name was. So many things Naruto wanted to ask Pein, if only the kiss hadn't tasted so good damn good. Naruto forced himself to pull away; he knew being with Pein was an endangerment. His fox would hurt Pein if anything.

"Listen, I think we should stay away from each other." Naruto said, Pein's saliva still lingering slightly on his lips. "I have this condition where I can't control myself, like a split personality." "All he wants is…well…he wants something and I don't think it will be a good thing if I stay here with you." His feelings for Pein had grown so quickly that he could hardly push this man away from him, since when he love so strongly? Naruto only knew of two people he'd ever cared for, one was Sakura, the other was Sasuke.

Leaving Pein's house took some willpower, but Naruto finally made it to his house. Conveniently, it just so happened that the weather match his emotions as the clouds suddenly became dark and rain poured. Naruto quickly fished for his keys to open the door and noticed that the door was already open. He quietly pushed aside close to the wall he could he his bedroom door ajar. Naruto grabbed a kunai blade from a nearby headstand and made his way pushing the bedroom door open. To reveal a soaked wet dripping Sasuke..

"I've been waiting for you. Naruto."

TBC


End file.
